welove_thehillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney Port
'Whitney Eve Port '(born March 4, 1985) is an American television personality, fashion designer and author. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, she attended Crossroads School in Santa Monica as a teenager. In 2006, Port came to prominence after being cast in the reality television series The Hills, which chronicled the personal and professional lives of Port and friends Lauren Conrad, Heidi Montag and Audrina Patridge. During its production, she held positions with Teen Vogue and Kelly Cutrone's People's Revolution. After moving to New York City to begin employment with Diane von Furstenberg in 2008, Port was commissioned to star in her own spin-off series The City, which originally documented the lives of Port and companions Jay Lyon, Olivia Palermo and Adam Senn. After undergoing several casting adjustments and receiving underwhelming ratings, the series was cancelled in 2010, after airing two seasons. Port launched her fashion line "Whitney Eve" in 2009. In 2012, she served as a judge on the eighth cycle of Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model. Life and Career 1985-2005: Early Life and Education Whitney Eve Port was born in Los Angeles, California, on March 4, 1985, to parents Jeffery and Vicki (nee Woskoff). Her father owned the fashion company Swarm, and died in March 2013 from kidney cancer. Port has one brother Ryan and three sisters, Ashley, Paige and Jade, and was raised in a Jewish household. Port attended Warner Avenue Elementary School, where she served as her fifth-grade class president, and was further educated at Crossroads School during middle and high school. In 2007, she graduated from the University of Southern California, having majored in gender studies. Afterwards, Port held internships with the magazines Women's Wear Daily and W. 2006-2010: The Hills and The City In 2006, MTV developed the reality television series The Hills as the spin-off of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County. It originally chronicled the lives of Lauren Conrad, who appeared on its predecessor, her housemate Heidi Montag, and friends Audrina Patridge and Port. During production of the first season, Port and Conrad held internships with Teen Vogue under the direction of West Coast Vogue editor Lisa Love; she stated that they had to interview successfully for the positions, "regardless of what the cameras wanted". In 2007, Port notably tripped down the stairs during a live segment for Good Morning America. During the third season of The Hills, Port was promoted as the West Coast fashion contributor for Teen Vogue and left the position in 2008. Later that year, Port and Conrad began employment with Kelly Cutrone's PR firm, People's Revolution. Port later stated that she rejected an opportunity to become housemates with Conrad and Patridge, commenting that she "prefers to keep some things private." In March 2008, Port debuted her first fashion line "Whitney Eve". Upon the conclusion of the fourth season of The Hills that December, Port moved to New York City to accept a position with Diane von Furstenberg. That month, she was commissioned to star in the spin-off series The City, which additionally placed emphasis on her boyfriend Jay Lyon, their friends Erin Lucas and Adam Senn, and her co-worker Olivia Palermo. During the first half of the unaugural season, Port severed ties with Lyon, clashed with Palermo at the workplace, and ultimately returned to People's Revolution. After underwhelming ratings, Lyon, Lucas and Senn were replaced by Port's friend Roxy Olin and Palermo's new co-worker Erin Kaplan in the second half of the first season. The series' second season saw the development of "Whitney Eve" and aired its final episode in July 2010 before being officially cancelled that October. 2011-present: Retail Projects and Engagement In late 2010, Port made an appearance on the online series Hollywood is Like High School with Money, for which she served as the executive producer. The program additionally served as a promotional platform for her "Whitney Eve" collection. In January 2011, Port was featured in a magazine spread in Maxim. In February, Port released her first book True Whit: Designing a Life of Style, Beauty and Fun. Later that year, she hosted the Hulu-exclusive game show Genuine Ken. In 2012, Port was confirmed to join the judging panel of the eighth cycle of Britain and Ireland's Next Top Model, alongside fellow new fire Tyson Beckford and returning judges Elle Macpherson and Julien MacDonald. She left the program upon the conclusion of the season. Port had a cameo role in the film What to Expect When You're Expecting, starring Jennifer Lopez. In March of 2013, Whitney's father, Jeffrey Port passed away from a year-long battle of kidney cancer. In November of 2013, she announced her engagement to her former The City producer, Tim Rosenman. They have been dating since early 2012. In January 2015, accompanied by Tim, Whitney was brought to Melbourne, Australia by Jeep for the Jeep Portsea Polo where she also made various media appearances and stopped into the retail stoe of Australian fashion boutique Seagulls of St Kilda where her fashion label Whitney Eve is sold. This was the third time in Melbourne. Filmography Television Film Published Works True Whit: Designing a Life of Style, Beauty and Fun (2011) Category:The Hills Category:Main Cast Category:Cast